In recent years, the use of digital maps and mapping applications has grown significantly. Such mapping applications may be executable by various types of user electronic devices. Examples of such devices include, but are not limited to, a computer connected to the Internet, an onboard navigation system in a vehicle, a dedicated portable Global Positioning System (GPS) device, a mobile computer device (e.g., a smartphone), a GPS-enabled computing device, etc. The displayed digital maps often convey information related to roads, traffic, buildings, landmarks, terrain, and other geographic locations or regions of interest. Most digital maps allow users to view various portions of a map (e.g., scrolling around, zooming in and out, etc.).
Some digital maps may be interactive, receiving user inputs such as an input of a specific geographic location, to view a map of that location and the surrounding locations. Some mapping applications may also include route guidance features allowing users to receive route information or driving directions to a particular address based on each user's input of a location or detection of each user's current geographic location, as derived through GPS or other location detecting means.
Some digital maps may also provide information about points of interest (POIs) at or near a location selected or specified by a user. A POI may be, for example, a specific business, destination, or attraction that is useful or interesting to an individual or a group of individuals, or that the individual or the group may want to visit. By way of example, POIs on a digital map may represent gas stations, rest areas, hotels, restaurants, museums, hospitals, historical sites, houses for sale, etc., and/or any other site in a specific geographic area. A POI may also correspond to a consumer retail location, such as a movie theater showing a particular film, a restaurant that serves a specific type of food, such as pizza, etc.
However, conventional mapping applications or services do not provide the ability to create, search, or save searches of multiple POIs or categories of POIs. This may cause users to expend excessive time and effort in locating POIs.